1993
]] '']] '']] '']] '']] '''1993' (MCMXCIII) was a common year starting on Friday of the Gregorian calendar. Events Theatrical releases Feature films *February 5 **''Loaded Weapon 1'' (New Line Cinema/3 Arts Entertainment/Goodman Rosen Productions) **''Sommersby'' (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films) *February 26 - Falling Down (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films) *March 3 - Sunset Grill (New Line Cinema/The Movie Group/Cinema Studio) *March 5 - Amos & Andrew (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures) *March 19 **''Point of No Return'' (Warner Bros./Art Linson Productions) **''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III'' (New Line Cinema/Golden Harvest/Clearwater Holdings); USA distribution only; International distribution by 20th Century Fox. *April 2 - The Crush (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions) *April 16 **''Boiling Point'' (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/Hexagon Films) **''Wide Sargasso Sea'' (Fine Line Features/New Line Cinema/Laughing Kookaburra Productions/Sargasso Productions) *April 23 **''This Boy's Life'' (Warner Bros./Knickerbocker Films) **''Who's the Man?'' (New Line Cinema/Thomas Entertainment/Tin Pan Apple/De Passe Entertainment) *April 30 - Three of Hearts (New Line Cinema/Permut Presentations/Three Hearts Productions) *May 7 - Dave (Warner Bros./Northern Lights Entertainment/Lauren Shuler Donner Productions) *May 14 - Excessive Force (New Line Cinema/3 Arts Entertainment/Ian Page Productions) *May 26 - Menace II Society (New Line Cinema) *May 28 - Made in America (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films) *June 25 - Dennis the Menace (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/John Hughes Entertainment/Hank Ketcham Enterprises) *July 9 - In the Line of Fire (Castle Rock Entertainment/Apple-Rose Productions/Columbia Pictures) *July 16 - Free Willy (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Regency Enterprises/Le Studio Canal+/Alcor Films) *July 30 - Tom and Jerry: The Movie (Turner Pictures/Miramax Films) *August 6 **''The Fugitive'' (Warner Bros./Kopelson Entertainment) **''That Night'' (Warner Bros./Le Studio Canal+/Regency Enterprises/Alcor Films) *August 13 **''Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday'' (New Line Cinema/Sean S. Cunningham Films) **''The Secret Garden'' (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/American Zoetrope) *August 20 - Surf Ninjas (New Line Cinema) *August 25 - The Man Without a Face (Warner Bros./Icon Productions) *August 27 - Needful Things (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures) *September 10 - True Romance (Warner Bros./Morgan Creek Productions/Davis Films/A Band Apart) *September 15 - Household Saints (Fine Line Features/Jones Entertainment/Peter Newman Productions) *September 17 - Airborne (Warner Bros./Icon Productions) *October 1 **''M. Butterfly'' (Warner Bros./Geffen Pictures) **''Malice'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures) *October 8 **''Demolition Man'' (Warner Bros./Silver Pictures) **''Gettysburg'' (New Line Cinema/Turner Pictures/Esparza/Katz Productions/TriStar Television) **''Mr. Nanny'' (New Line Cinema) *October 15 **''Fearless'' (Warner Bros./Spring Creek Productions) **''Mr. Wonderful'' (Warner Bros./The Samuel Goldwyn Company) *November 19 - Man's Best Friend (New Line Cinema/Roven-Cavallo Entertainment) *November 24 **''A Perfect World'' (Warner Bros./Malpaso Productions) **''The Nutcracker'' (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Elektra Entertainment/Regency Enterprises) **''Josh and S.A.M.'' (Castle Rock Entertainment/New Line Cinema/Columbia Pictures) *December 17 **''The Pelican Brief'' (Warner Bros.) **''Wrestling Ernest Hemingway'' (Warner Bros.) *December 25 **''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (Warner Bros. Family Entertainment/Warner Bros. Animation/DC Comics) **''Grumpy Old Men'' (Warner Bros./John Davis/Lancaster Gate Productions) Shorts Television * September 13 - Animaniacs (Warner Bros. Animation/Amblin Entertainment) premieres on Fox Kids Comics Video games * March - Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster's Hidden Treasure * March - Tiny Toon Adventures: Buster Busts Loose! * April - Tiny Toon Adventures 2: Trouble in Wackyland * September - Tiny Toon Adventures: Cartoon Workshop * December - Daffy Duck: The Marvin Missions Theme parks * May 1 - Batman: The Ride opens at Six Flags Great Adventure. People Births Deaths Home Video releases VHS releases * Authentic and Original Warner Bros. Looney Tunes Cartoons series Direct-to-video Character debuts * Animaniacs: Yakko, Wakko and Dot, Dr. Scratchansniff, Hello Nurse, Thaddeus Plotz, Pinky and the Brain, Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Walter Wolf, Sid the Squid, Beanie the Bison, the Goodfeathers, Buttons, Mindy, Rita and Runt, Flavio and Marita, Chicken Boo Behind the scenes Category:1993 Category:Timeline Category:Years in history